Rhapsody La aventura musical de Myao
by KOKORO-ASAKURA-J
Summary: La historia de Rhapsody, excepto que la protagonista es Myao... ¿Què clase de historia podrìa contarse...?


RHAPSODY... Una aventura musical...

NOTA: La historia original no me pertenece...

KokoroAsakura: Hola... He vuelto a las andadas, aunque seguramente nadie en esta seccion me conozca, pero debo decirles que hace mucho yo escribí algunos fics para esta página, sólo que deje de hacerlo, pero ahora vuelvo a hacerlo, que curioso ¿no? (En realidad no...)... Weno... Pues sin más choro sobre mí... Les dejo esta historia que segun yo, será divertida... y todo para inagurar esta sección del videojuego más cursi que conozco..., Rhapsody... Espero les guste...

CAPÍTULO 1.- "Ah... El principe"

Todo comienza una linda mañana, una chica y su extraña hada de peluche parlante caminan (el hada vuela) por el bosque para conseguir algo de Inotium rojo para su abuelo (Nota: No estoy muy segura de qué? es el Inotium... pero es algo asi como la moneda de ese juego... aunque no me pregunten por qué lo recojen en el bosque... ademas el abuelo lo quiere para arreglar muñecos... en realidad no estiendo muy bien esa parte, pero de cualquier forma no vale la pena profundizar en eso... pues la historia va así, por eso no me hagan caso cuando me ponga a escribir mis reflexiones... aunque bueno,... si no me hacen caso, ¿entoces quien va a leer mis fics...?... Demonios ¬ ¬U...Mejor sigo con la historia, aquí no pasó nada)´... Bueno... la chica extraña de nombre Cornet Espoir y su amiga hada de nombre Kururu (sin apellido... no pregunten... porque soy adicta a aventar "choro"... ya saben... hablar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho...) Ellas iban caminando por el bosque para conseguir el inotium rojo que les había pedido el abuelo (Si... el abuelo de Cornet, Kururu es sólo un hada de peluche que habla y ademas puede volar... Es... algo muy "común"... pero el chiste es que ella no puede tener "abuelo")... Esta bien... continuemos... Ellas caminaban y de repente se topan con una tipa extraña vestida de gato... a mas bien diría... una chica - gata... Ella es la protagonista de esta historia...

Si... si es ella la protagonista de esta historia... se preguntarán...¿Por que ella y no la extraña chica Cornet y su hada Parlante Kururu...?... La respuesta... no la sé... mi amiga me pidió que así fuera... bueno... siguiendo con la hisoria (A ver si ahora si avanzo un poco ) ... La chica se llama Myao Karukansky...

Ahora... antes de centrarme en la historia que debería ocuparme ahora... un poco de documentación...

Myao es una de las tres brujas (o algo parecido) que están al servicio de Marjoly... (La bruja mas grande del mundo... y no en el buen sentido de la palabra...) Ella es una chica con colita y orejas de gato... ademas... un montón de gatitos torpes siempre la están ayudando... Su caracter es un poco... digamos... -- Explosivo... y es medio como que muy mandona... (ESCRIBÍ MANDONA, NO MADONA...)... Weno... creo que es todo lo que puedo decir de ella... por ahora (je je...)

CONTINUAMOS CON LA HISTORIA (Pongo este letrero en grande por si alguien no quería leer todo mi choro... auí empieza la verdadera historia)

Myao se para frente a las dos chicas raras, con sus "amenazadores gatos" rodeandolas...

Myao : Oigan ustedes...una y media (el hada cuenta media?)... digo... ustedes dos...!!!

Cornet:... ( Mirando algo seria a Myao)

Myao: Dejen ese Inotium donde está... todo el Inotium de este bosque le pertenece a la gran Marjoly... Si no dejan eso en este preciso momento... se arrepentirán...

(Los gatittos en coro): Se arrepentirán!!!!!!! Se arrepentirán!!!!!!!!!!

Cornet:... (Se da la vuelta) Escuchaste algo Kururu...?

Kururu: Nop... U...

Cornet: Yo tampoco u...

Ambas chicas (Chica y hada) se dan la vuelta para irse... Myao se super enoja...

Myao: ¿Qué les pasa ... Acaso no me escucharon... maleducadas... metiches...(???)... Qué no les importa que las voy a castigar...? ya dejen eso alli!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Los gatittos en coro): Dejen eso!!!!!!!! Dejen eso !!!!!!!!!

Cornet: Ah si?...¿Y qué piensas hacernos?

Kururu: Si... ¿qué? (Acaso kururu hace coro como los gatitos...?...¬ ¬u)

Myao: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿COMO?!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA SE LOS DIJE, ASÍ QUE NO VOY A REPETIRLO...!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VE POR ELLAS DRAGÓN...!!!!!!!!!!!

Repentinamete... Una luz sale desde el suelo y tras ellla, aparece un enorme dragon azul, y muy amenazante... Kururu de inmediato toma el inotium y corre a darselo a Myao...

MYAO: muchas gracias, tú si que eres obediente...

CORNET: ¡¡Kururu, traidora, ¿de qué lado estas!!!!!

KURURU: Oye, no se tú, pero yo no quiero que ese dragón me mate...

CORNET: Kururu...

MYAO: ¿Qué pasa? Ya dame eso (tratando de arrebatarle la bolsa del inotium a kururu)

KURURU: ¡¡¡Espera!!!

MYAO: Ya fue suficiente...¡¡¡¡A ellas Dragón!!!!!

El dragon se acerca amenazadoramente a Kururu y Conet, pero de pronto... el dragón se tropieza...

CORNET & KURURU: ¬ ¬U...--U

MYAO: Levantate dragon estúpido...

DRAGON: -----

MYAO: Ah... (Algo nerviosa)

GATITOS : (Corriendo alrededor de Myao) Ah... Ah...!!!!

CORNET: (Acercandose a Myao) Ahora sí... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

MYAO: No...!!!!!!! (Gritando de pánico)

Y de la nada, sale una sombra y golpea a Cornet...

CORNET: U...¿Qué... paso?

KURURU: Cornet...¿Estas bien?

MYAO: ¿Qué fue eso?

Resulta ser que la sombra era un apuesto principe (si, güerito y todo lo demas, como se supone que debe ser un principe) ...

PRINCIPE:: ¿Te escuentras bien?

MYAO: Si... (Con algo de baba escurriendo de su boba... digo... boca...)

CORNET: Un segundo... Principe... eres el principe que aparece en mis sueños...

KURURU: Otra vez lo del principe?

PRINCIPE: ¿Qué se supone que querias hacerle a esta dama?

CORNET: No... yo... no se supone que las salves a ella... en mi sueño me salvabas de ese dragon enorme que queria comerme... TTTT

PRINCIPE: ¿Dragon? (Voltea a ver al dragon) Ah... es verdad... entonces... (Se da la vuelta y apunta con su espada a Myao) Preparate... defendere a estas chicas...

MYAO: ¿Qué... ?? pero ella me iba a pegar...Ademas, el hada no cuenta como chica...

KURURU: Oye!!!!!!

PRINCIPE: (algo confundido) Entonces... tú... eres la mala...

CORNET: No... ella quería quitarnos nuestro inotium

PRINCIPE... Entonces...

MYAO: Me dijo fea...

CORNET: No es verdad

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

MYAO: Que si...

CORNET: NO

KURURU: ... Creo que esto ya se quedo así...

PRINCIPE...: Ay... por eso mi madre me dijo que no anduviera salvando damiselas en desgracia...TT-TT

KURURU: Bien por ellla ...

CREO QUE ESTA HISTORIA... CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: (Mas?) Weno, he alli el primer capitulo, como ven solo ha sido una pequeña variante en la historia real (pequeña?) y creo que esto va para largo... bueno... pues... hasta la próxima y por favor... no olviden dejar sus comentarios... espero sigan aquí conmigo...

Matta ne...!!!

...COMENTARIO: nn! x noriko-chan...

Jajajajaja...XD ...esta muy divertido ...creo ke la parte desesperante es lo más gracioso...O.o ...aunke espero ke encuentres a alguien tan apasionad a Rhapsody... para que entienda a esos cliches del juego...por lo demás ...continuala...okas...pero continuala...¿¿ ...quiero leer más...


End file.
